Insatiable
by Megumi Lovely Ketchup
Summary: Naquele momento cogitava seriamente em se demitir e virar uma freira que rap.Tá,talvez nunca conseguiria virar um freira,pessoas assim tinham que ter um mente pura e depois do que teria que fazer sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma.


**Nota:**_Infelizmente_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Yo Minna-san *-*

Fiz minha primeira fanfic do meu mais novo vicio_ Itasaku._ Sério,acho que eles ficam tããão perfeitos juntos.

A inspiração pra escrevê-la veio quando eu estava detonando um _hershey´s branco _inteirinho. Minha mãe ficou louca, dizendo que eu não podia comer uma barra inteira de chocolate em um dia, e ainda mais sozinha. -.-

_Peoples _como meu português é horrível - Acreditam que eu ainda não sei absolutamente nada da nova ortografia? – não me matem se tiver muitos erros de português.

**Let´s Go!**

**Capítulo um**

**Icha-não-sei-o-que**

_Registro Oficial de Haruno ,quem eu quero enganar,essa merda é só um diá tem que dar nome pra essa coisa?Tipo Diário-kun ou Kawaii-chan?Acho que sim né,bem já que esta coisa é toda branca e tem uma carinha estranha na capa vou chamar de ,nome super criativo. Na verdade eu não quero escrever um diário,mais minha tia diz que isso vai me fazer que eu não concordo,não concordo nem um pouquinho. Hehe...pra começar bem vou me apresentar:Sou Haruno Sakura,nasci em Suna uma cidade quente por natureza,assim que completei 19 anos me mudei para Konoha uma das cidades mais frias que já aqui desde então,meu apartamento fica num bairro classe média alta,trabalho a dois meses na Night Pop,uma revista super da hora,como critica literária.É peoples eu sou uma critica literária,e digamos de passagem eu sou muito foda no que faço._

Ela era como toda bem que a maioria sonhava em se apaixonar,casar,ter filhos e ouvir todos os dias do marido um 'eu te amo'.Os dela eram diferentes.O seu principal sonho já conquistara a muito tempo,ela não queria depender do dinheiro do pai e isso ela fazia muito bem.O outro era ser feliz, e pra isso ela tivesse que se vestir de latinha de cerveja e dançar _ula ula_ ela o faria sem problema algum.

Haruno Sakura realmente nunca foi uma garota normal.Não,ela nunca foi uma mulher vinte um anos,ela ainda dormia com seu pijama de vaquinhas ultra fofo.É claro que Ino,sua companheira de apartamento,não perdera a chance e batera uma foto da garota.

_Ohayo,Ino-porca. – A Haruno saiu do quarto pronta para trabalhar. A roupa que escolhera para aquele dia foi uma blusa social branca,uma saia lápis preta,um casaco café comprido e um da maioria das mulheres, odiava sapatos escarpin e maquiagem, a última ela não usava mais o sapato era indispensável, mais nunca se dera bem com saltos. – Ainda de pijama,não vai trabalhar?

_Papai me deu folga – Bocejou e voltou a morder a Yamanaka tinham uma floricultura no centro da cidade e Ino trabalhava no negócio da famí morar com a rosada por que queria ter seu próprio cantinho. – Falando nisso pode liberar o apê hoje?

_De novo? –Fez uma cara de reprovaçã namoros da loira nunca duravam ém pudera, ela só escolhia homens casados ou badboys metidos. – Ino,espero que dessa vez ele não seja um metidinho ou um homem casado.

_Mais não é,eu juro – Cruzou os dedinhos na boca e beijou – Desta vez é um cara solteiro e sé advogado. – Seus olhinhos brilharam.

_Que seja,espero não me arrepender - Deu meia volta e preparou uma bolsa com algumas coisas bá para Karin,talvez pudesse dormir lá.Depois saiu de casa apressada.

isso que estando em Konoha a alguns anos, nunca se acostumara com o frio da cidade.O vento quente que batia no rosto enquanto caminhava descalço pela praia, era uma sensação que não conseguia mais imaginar,como se nunca a tivesse sentido.

E para melhorar sua situação seu lindo Fiat Palio 2010 preto estava na mecânica e teria que ir a pé ou de ônibus para o trabalho.A última opção estava fora de cogitação já que o ônibus que deveria pegar acabara de passar por ela.

Odiava sua era simplesmente desastrada e falava tudo o que lhe vinha na cabeça, a metendo em sérias furadas, e quase sempre levava uma bronca de Temari – Que apesar de ser apenas dois anos mais velha que ela a tratava como uma criança.

Sua situação não era uma das melhores quando chegou ao prédio onde trabalhava. Estava cansada, atrasada dez minutos e ainda por cima o elevador estava quebrado.

xXx

Piscou duas vezes para ter certeza para ter certeza se não estava devia ter jogado chicletes na cruz,não, talvez tivesse jogado uma garrafa de sakê,em outra encarnaçã momento cogitava seriamente em se demitir e virar uma freira que dança rap.Tá,talvez nunca conseguiria virar um freira,pessoas assim tinham que ter um mente pura e depois do que teria que fazer sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma.

_Icha Icha Paradise_,era sem sombra de dúvidas o livro mais Hentai que existia e agora seu amado chefinho queria que ela lê-se e criticasse tal livro?Oh céus,não queria se transformar num Kakashi da vida.O Hatake andava sempre para lá e para cá com esse ,talvez ela não precisasse lê-lo, era só pedir para que Kakashi fizesse a critica.Não,definitivamente isso não iria dar que fazer ela abriu o livro e começou a ler.

...

Vermelha. Karin não entendeu direito, pois desde que começou a ler o próximo livro que teria que trabalhar em cima, ficava vermelha, num tom mais intenso a cada página que folheava.

_Hey,Shion– Arrastou sua cadeira de rodinhas até a mesa da loira – Sabe o que a Sakura-chan está lendo desça vez?

_Um tal de _Icha-não-sei-o-que_. – A loira deu de ombros e concentrou-se em verificar se a sua matéria sobre o sertanejo universitário ficara boa. Não que gostasse desse tipo de música, preferia mais Jazz, algo meio que incomum para sua idade.

_Ai meu deus! – A ruiva arregalou os olhos de um modo que parecia que eles iam estourar – _"Será que é Icha Icha Paradise?Pobre Sakura...aquele livro é..."_

_KARIN!Ei!Está me ouvindo? – Quando deu por si a loira a sacudia freneticamente.

_Oh,,estou meio ocupada – Arrastou a cadeira de volta para sua mesa.E espiou de relance a amiga que agora estava num vermelho vivo.

xXx

Animada,eufórica,alegre,feliz, estava sentindo uma mistura de tudo e seus dois irmãos não nasceram em berço de ouro e tiveram que trabalhar duro para ter seu cantinho,tudo bem que não era luxuoso mais era um lugar somente deles.

A loira trabalha como garçonete em um Fast-Food local e ganhava um salário razoável. Kankuro,um dos irmãos, era gerente de um posto de gasolina e Gaara,o casula da família, conseguira recentemente se tornar advogado e estava a procura de seu primeiro caso.

Mais não era por esse motivo de ela estar conseguira suas férias e tinha dinheiro suficiente para ir a Konoha visitar sua melhor amiga pela qual só se comunicava por cartas.

_Ela vai adorar a surpresa... – Sorriu daqui a dois dias e já estava arrumando suas malas.

xXx

Afinal porque estava ali mesmo?Oh sim!Se dependesse de seu pai ele teria que pedir até para ir ao em fazer uma faculdade de medicina,o que Uchiha Fugaku não permitiu pois só daria dinheiro se ele seguisse os negócios da famí trabalhar para pagar a faculdade,mais não conseguia nem metade de uma mensalidade por mês.O único jeito foi assumir os negócios do pai – ou seja – aquele maldita revista chamada Night Pop.

Por sorte quando chegou o elevador tinha acabado de ser consertado. E não teve dificuldades em achar o prédio onde o pai trabalhava.

Claro, como de costume teve que ignorar os olhares famintos que recebeu ao entrar no local. O curioso é que _quase_ todas as mulheres lhe lançavam tal olhar. As únicas exceções eram uma ruiva que falava ao telefone e parecia alheia ao mundo real e uma mulher de cabelos ROSA!Aonde raios ela conseguiu essa cor?Será que o cabelo desbotara?

Nem notara que parara em frente à mesa da garota e a encarava. Pode perceber que ela lia algo e que estava bastante corada. Será que era uma pervertida que lia Hentai,em vez de trabalhar?

Ignorando este fato – Mais admitiu que o achasse interessante – Passou a observar suas feiçõ do cabelo de uma cor incomum,junto com seus olhos de esmeraldas e sua pele branca fazia com que suas feições se tornassem pescoço para baixo não pode avaliar pois ela vestia um grande casaco café.

_Filho você está ai! – Fugaku apareceu e sorriu divertido com a expressão dos imaginaram que aquele homem era herdeiro daquela revista,e portanto,tinha seus futuros nas mãos.

_Uhn... – O moreno deu de ombros.

_Sakura? – Fugaku a chamou. Itachi achara que o nome combinara perfeitamente com a mulher.

_Tenho mesmo que ler isto? – Perguntou como se não tivessem a uma expressão de desgosto na face e parecia ignorar a presença do Uchiha mais novo.

_Tem! – Sua voz soou mais fria que o normal.E a Haruno fechou a cara.

xXx

Karin revisava as matérias para a próxima edição da em letras e português aos 24 anos ela estudava em duas faculdades ao mesmo a dela é que nessa época ela já trabalhava na empresa como estagiaria e ganhara a faculdade de letras de graç que isso exigiu muito esforço e noites em claro,mais valera a pena.O único problema é que por causa disso deixara de treinar e se quisesse voltar a ativa teria que dar duro.Não demorou para que seu celular tocasse,olhou o nome que aparecia na tela._Kakashi_.Olhou 360°C a sua volta e verificou que ninguém a estava observando.Ótimo,a barra estava limpa.

_Moshi,Moshi! - sussurou

_ _Karin a quanto tempo_ – Como sempre sua voz soava despreocupada.

_Kakashi,estou no meu trabalho. – Ficou nervosa ao ver que Shion a olhava.

__Dane-se_ – Seu tom de voz mudou drasticamente – _O que eu tenho pra te falar é importante._

_... – Preferia que ele falasse em outra hora,agora seria arriscado – Okay,pode falar. – Shion agora tinha sua atenção voltada a um moreno que chegara no a cadeira para o lado oposto e ouviu atentamente o que ele dizia.

Reviews? *Olhinhoesperançoso*


End file.
